Weeds cause tremendous global economic losses by reducing crop yields and lowering crop quality. In the United States, crops must compete with hundreds of different weed species such as lambsquarters and wild mustard.
Lambsquarters and wild mustard are particularly troublesome weed species because it is difficult to control them with certain of the commercial herbicides available today. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new herbicidal agents for their control.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds which are effective for controlling undesirable plant species.
It is a feature of this invention to provide compounds which are effective for the control of lambsquarters and wild mustard.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling undesirable plant species.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.